precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Thoughts
Updates The wikia is in need of a cleanup. there are a lot of ideas within it that could be revised. It would be better to clean up existing ideas rather than to add new things. Have fun. Thoughts *an item that is now used in a different way from it's intended purpose. *Naya couldn't attack the ground, because he knew what lay beneath the temple. Instead he sent his warriors to their own deaths knowing that there was high chance for them to defect otherwise. *sudden events happening as if from nowhere, like an oblivion gate opening outside a major city, but it's Naya's army. *quest where a group of fragile warriors are determined to help you out, they're more of a burden than useful, but you'll feel good if they all survive. *treasures picked up like welkynd stones that sell for a lot of money when added up. *the ring stores energy which can be released at a different time. *iron guantlet, naya's gauntlet that allows him to wield his sword, as well as move large objects, he loses this later into the game. *swords create a white swinging pattern. *enemies with shields deflect attacks like Zelda. *animation is a very important aspect of the game > graphics. *travelling salesman sells really cool stuff. *Jailor of the damned who is doing so much in the background, but seems standing still. *deathknights existed before the lich king and weren't as powerful as they are now. *you gain too much lums for Naya to control you, so he instead needs to kill you. *the pariah once covered the land, thousands of them, but that population dwindled until none remained, the few, who called themselves the sages, elected to save the pariah from extinction *an extremely rare plant like nirnroot. *A key to an area/door that no longer exists. *an arena like oblivion. *It is thought that the one who would destroy everything, consuming all lums in the pursuit to become a god, never becomes what they seek, and is the one eventually forced to sacrifice their own power to bring life back into existence. *goblin starting area is essentially the start of the game. *Naya has already circled around once and died. *area unlocked below a boss area to a brand new area. *an enemy creature is attempting to break down a door; you can let him complete this and break down the door, but the area will become much harder. *when an area opens initially, an npc dies. *at one point in the game, you need to finance a business venture to build a bridge, which unlocks a new area and increases the wealth of the region. *at one point in the game, you will need to make choices that either make the people happy or make you large amounts of lums, although the consequences of your actions can be somewhat mitigated with alternatives or replacements these actions cannot be entirely undone, you ultimately need to reach the quotas to stop destruction of all life. *a near-death npc that can only be saved only if you notice him the first time around. *No questions remain unanswered. No doubts linger. You ARE the greatest champion. You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught... your unbridled fury... *a wild herb that only grows on the driest areas of the mountain. *you approach a site where a battle was fought between a hero and a dragon, and the dragon lies dead, you can loot the dragon. *an npc second to a main npc, thought to be pointless or just a dumb pet but has the innate ability to sense loyalty and therefore lies. *I was once like you. you have come to this place seeking judgement, you will venture deep into forgotten lands. you will see wonders beyond imagining, and, the land itself will rise up against you. *The sorting hat wasn't reading just Harry, but the piece of voldemort that was inside harry, the attributes mentioned by the hat can't truly be attributed towards harry at all, and are never demonstrated by him. *to the well-organized mind, death is just the next great journey. to accept death is to master death. *in a small forest at the beginning of the game you eliminate a rogue group of warriors on a small island, but you can also join them as a faction although this option is never communicated at the time *on the infamous first cycle you can't do that much, you are confined to the town and just need to watch the end happen; however it's a good way to know the game and it's mechanics. completely unaware of this, of course. *a faction prone to rebirth and changes of heart, changing sides once later in life. *eastern section of town is accessible, western section of town is not until much, much later. *"you can't use these, but feel free to look around" *"grants resistance to the weariness of time" *the items in the game are just remnants of the world before, the locations where certain items were created doesn't appear in the games. *general of the right. *a wood of a tree which remains toxic even after the death of the tree. *Naya purged several towns, slayed several generals and eliminated a lot of life to stop them. *another new dungeon underneath the final boss of an older dungeon. *vetiver, fir balsam coniferan timbersilk. *floating hooded cloak, a precursor shade, with small round shield and sword. *in the beginning, there was unorganised beings of death and destruction, far more powerful, such as nito, and his power was separated and somewhat organised. *a very powerful character that caused much harm in the world, now a recluse and easy to kill, but caused so much harm. *old focus stones usually contain more lums than new ones, call to the history being better than the present. *orbs usually open shortcuts through areas, often unlocking new opportunities. they often don't fit a specific door, and there are more doors than orbs. orbs can lead to paths which have additional doors, npcs, armor, weapons quests etc. *although you can buy the item now, it's astronomical in price and not worth it at all, if you wait, you can get it for cheaper. *a dead warrior now has his armor partially buried in the position he died in, but it is a peaceful place with grass and even flowers. *teleportation has like a sparking sound. like a firework fuse, louder when the light is larger, quieter when the light is smaller. *choices are all linked, and a positive choice for the area might strengthen a bad faction, or annihilate a faction you were friendly with, changing the visuals of the area. a bad event might cause positive changes too. *optional guild that isn't required for game progression, incredibly difficult quests, makes game far more difficult, good results if you help out. *"if that frightens you, you may give up right now, like i have" * *an item that needs to be used to enter an area, if you enter without it you will slowly die helplessly. *heavy curved swords *not wanting the world to end, gwyn sacrificed his own soul, using it as fuel to rekindle the flame and extend the age of fire, but in doing so became weak and only prolonging the inevitable. *the normal ember gets weaker as the game progresses, becoming a dull ember. *you collect items called embers, and give them to the blacksmiths, which allow you to make new weapons. *The Age of Immortals, in its final death throes long before the player was even born, received its just end with the death of whatever remained of Tsaru. His desperate action of linking the bonfires, which had only succeeded in prolonging the suffering in the world, would lie dead with him. Now, under new leadership, the world can finally move forward into the Age of Mortals and perhaps recover some of what it had lost. *the elevator has points A and points B, but also C, in the middle if you are smart enough to find it. *you go back to the first room from the beginning of the game, and it's now much more difficult. *the exit to an area now becomes it's entrance upon return. *a boss that when fighting it destroys the floor and is a tree. *seemingly meaningless events that you trigger, if you go other ways you can bypass these events, therefore meaning the later events never affect you, since the initial one wasn't activated. *scenic views from high cliffs showing most of the world. *your first character dies at the "end of the game" relighting the ember, your second character for the latter part simply exists in the world created by his sacrafice. *a door that is usually always opened at the end of the starting area remains locked if certain conditions are met, opening up another entirely different path instead. *areas are sometimes better if you get there much earlier than intended. as more time goes on, areas get less interesting or more destroyed. *the old guild existed, all of it's followers died, every several decades it would gain new members, and those would die, the guild would continue to be resurrected from the relics it left behind. *bosses have static death positions, meaning they will be there and remain dead for the rest of the game. *a tree that has grown on the inside of a door frame, opening the old metal door. *painting sword. *a location you were once inside, now viewing far away from the outside much later. *choice to reinstate one boss. *iron boots only equipped to prevent fall damage. *the creator separated his lums to some lesser beings by choice. *story is delivered through items, the environments and some small dialogue with npcs. *you find an item in a chest which identifies a assumed hostile character as a good character, after his death. *a location you enter before and after it has been destroyed. *a character on an entirely separate yet similar challenging journey you hear some small amounts of information about as the story progresses, and then it's outcome towards the end of the game. *a single item that can only be used for one of many major purposes. *an item you must use in order to gain more of the same item. *the entire world turns to sand after speaking to a creator npc, this is a bad ending, kills everyone. you can still persist afterwards and talk to the creator npc, completing a small quest chain, but for ultimately no purpose. *the last boss is the easiest boss in the game, and is intended to make you reconsider if what you're doing is really just. *some bosses drops a component not found anywhere else in the game. *the heart of the world was separated into lums, without the heart the world began to wither, the heart was reconstituted by recollecting lums. *killing a boss causes the perpetual sunlight in the area to become night, but after you find the object, you can use it to bring perpetual light in any area you wish. * game gives you an item it expects you to use immediately, if you save it for later, it's much more valuable. * An enemy general of the defeated boss isn't hostile towards you, however, wants to be left to continue a subset of your enemies former work. * An enemy when killed changes the entire lighting of the area it is in. * using a lum let's out an incredibly bright light. *your characters appearance changes based on the lums they consume, from withered pariah to precursor. *Giant curved sword forged using special methods in an Eastern Land. This unparalleled weapon cuts *Eastern Armor *all areas link up to each other in winding and unexpected ways, you might follow an unknown path in an unknown area which reconnects to an area you are already very much familiar with and gain that relief of familiarity straight after feeling you're out of your depth. *there are very few npcs or characters that you encounter, characters that don't seem important are met through gameplay and can be more significant than you expect. saving characters can lead to the deaths of other characters, characters can have much greater roles in the future if left undisturbed, characters can die given an interval of time remaining motionless. *a character locked in a prison cell, which you need to free. *large ramps down a ravine/cliffside to the basin between the mountains. *a door that seems static and unopenable for most of the game as part of an area with some npcs, you resign yourself to the fact the door is static and you'll never get beyond it, but then it opens much later. *weapons that drop that can never really be wieldable, despite being able to be equipped. *lum management is actually important, they are finite, they don't have limited uses, and sacrifices may need to be made to get what you require. *we exist within a strange land. *the blind knight *finding hermit blacksmith with a lot of interesting information for your own. *characters don't have dialogue like other games, the talk option gives 1-5 choices all which have different positive or negative effects, one of these will just be a canned quote playback. *the home of the first hero containing information about Naya and his intentions, ways to prevent his ascent, talking about meeting him atop the spire, although it is known he died during this. *a powerful finite item you receive from rare locations and difficult tasks, but is easily expended, can be spent poorly on bad decisions. *weapon effectiveness is dependent on what the enemy looks like/is using, a shield makes blunt weapons better as it overpowers the shield, a slicing weapon like an axe is ineffective against a shield. *although you aren't meant to kill the first enemy in the game as it's far too strong, killing it will grant you loot. *we cannot overlook the tyranny of , the time has come to destroy this traitor.